


steal the things i know

by honeyvoiced



Series: ❝ been here before ❞ [2]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Body kisses, Cuddling, Drabble, Erogenous Zones, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Pining, Softness, Teasing, Ticklish Spots, accidental foreplay, discussions about sex, every ridiculous fluffy trope possible for pillow talk, f/f - Freeform, quiet post-sex contemplations of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvoiced/pseuds/honeyvoiced
Summary: It wasn’t the time or place to talk about past partners - not with the brunette before her struggling not to shiver and get her words out with composure, visibly overwhelmed with sensation.





	steal the things i know

**Author's Note:**

> Set after [part me from my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581130) & before [let me be the weakness in your knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635586)  
> Thank you Amanda for the beta-read! This was just something quick to give me a breather from waves never break.

“Do you always get dressed like there’s a fire, after sex?”

 

Fallon turned her head to look back over her shoulder curiously, and Kirby felt her breath catch in her throat. Her hair was a tangled mess and her face was bare - it had been one of the rare occasions that Kirby got to see her that way, and it wasn’t as though they’d originally planned for the morning to go the way it had.

 

“Well,” Fallon’s tiny smile turned mischievous, “What if there _were_ a fire? Do you think you’re going to run out there wrapped in that?” She nodded at the single sheet that covered the redhead.

 

Kirby glanced down at herself thoughtfully, then shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

“No,” Fallon said slowly, as she finished reclasping her bra and adjusted the straps. “Those are _Ralph Lauren_. Not exactly intended for being dragged through the grass and dirt.”

 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Kirby spoke again.

 

“Does this mean you’re kicking me out?”

 

Fallon chuckled, turning around fully and crawling back across the bed toward the spot she’d just vacated.

 

“I suppose that would be a little bit cruel, all things considered. We didn’t even watch our movie.”

 

“We just… forgot.”

 

Kirby immediately reached out to touch her, but after their previous activities, it felt almost foreign. Her mind continued to spin despite her physical outward relaxation. She’d had _sex_ with Fallon Carrington.

 

Sure, she’d been thinking about it since the first time she’d kissed her, but it still felt strange now that it had finally happened. She hadn’t let herself think about it much too deeply beforehand when it did cross her mind - intentionally squashing every thought that intrusively followed her whenever she caught the other woman doing something that made her mind wander. Even her subconscious seemed to know better, twisting every almost-dream into something strange or sabotaged.

 

They’d planned to watch a movie that morning, having a synchronized bit of free-time to themselves, but crawling into bed and tangling their legs together had been the start of some other activity entirely.

 

“Do you still… want to watch the movie?” Kirby tried, not sure she was ready to leave.

 

Fallon shook her head a little, but kept her gaze on the other woman with a slow, lazy smile. “No. I need to take a breather.”

 

Kirby laughed softly in response, smoothing her fingers across Fallon’s wrist and gently turning her arm over in suggestion to continue her trail upward toward the crook of her elbow.

 

“You know, that was _very_ impressive for a virgin,” she teased.

 

“Oh, that ship has _long_ sailed, you poor sweet summer child.” Fallon’s voice hitched a little, the playfulness dropping from it when Kirby’s fingers dusted over a particularly sensitive nerve.

 

They both knew what Kirby had meant, though, so the redhead let it drop, not wanting to embarrass her or ruin the afterglow.

 

“I thought we’d be drunk, honestly,” Fallon hummed thoughtfully, after one more moment.

 

“Really?” Kirby crinkled her nose, a confused look crossing her face before she squirmed a few inches closer for more leverage to continue tracing the other woman’s arm.

 

“Mhm.” Fallon nodded, closing her eyes. “You don’t know how many times I almost jumped you after a few glasses of red.”

 

Kirby laughed genuinely at that, trying to keep her volume under control despite her amusement.

 

“Wine is terrible. And wine-sex is even worse. You always wake up feeling gross, even if you really wanted to.”

 

Fallon’s eyes opened again. Her arm twitched and she stretched it a little, moving closer to the other woman’s fingers.

 

“Are you speaking from experience?” Her voice was considerably softer than it had been during her confession.

 

Kirby shrugged a little. It wasn’t the time or place to talk about past partners - not with the brunette before her struggling not to shiver and get her words out with composure, visibly overwhelmed with sensation.

 

Catching the redhead watching her, Fallon’s cheeks turned pink and she cleared her throat softly.

 

“‘S really nice,” she admitted.

 

“I can tell.” Kirby could hear her own grin in her voice. “Any other spots I should know about?”

 

“You have to find them yourself. That’s sort of the point, isn’t it?” Fallon asked.

 

“I appreciate the challenge. Consider me on-board.” Kirby punctuated the promise by leaning over to kiss her, freezing against her lips for a moment. There was a long second where she worried that the gesture was _too_ romantic but the other woman leaned in, and she could feel her smile into it.

 

Breaking the kiss and propping herself up on one elbow to hover over the brunette, Kirby let her eyes rake over her thoughtfully for a moment before dropping her fingers to her torso and tracing along the underside of her bra.

 

“I don’t know if I meant _now_ ,” Fallon chuckled, though she sighed pleasantly at the gentle tracing and squirmed to get more comfortable. “Maybe when I’m actually ready to go again would be a better idea.”

 

“So, now I can’t touch you if we aren’t going to have sex? This is a terrible development. We should’ve kept our clothes on.”

 

Kirby’s words made her laugh, and as she rolled onto her side to be closer, the redhead’s hand dropped around her to her back instead.

 

It _was_ nice just touching her, though. Her skin felt impossibly soft under her fingers, but she was sure that part of that could be attributed to the buzzing feeling in the tips of her fingers and other extremities, leftover from the afterglow.

 

“ _That_ might make me fall asleep.” Fallon’s words pulled Kirby from her introspection.

 

Pausing the absentminded path that her middle finger and thumb had been crawling up either side of Fallon’s spine, she looked down at her face. Fallon stared back up at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

 

“C’mere, roll over.” Kirby moved back a little, making room for the brunette to complete her turn and stretch out on her stomach. Sitting herself up a little more, she resumed her tracing, letting her finger follow her eyes as she mentally memorized every beauty mark and freckle that she could reach.

 

“Hey. _Hey.”_ Fallon squirmed and lifted her head from her pillow a little in protest when the other woman’s hand dropped too low, but she relaxed again and settled back in when Kirby smoothed one palm down past the curve of her ass toward her thigh. “Now you’re starting something I can’t finish.”

 

Kirby hummed, slowing down enough to give her a chance to stop her, before grinning to herself.

 

“Another one. Are you keeping track of how good I’m doing, here?” Kirby asked, sitting up fully and suddenly dragging both hands across the back of her thighs towards the back of her knees.

 

Fallon’s potential answer was replaced with a squeaking gasp, her back arching suddenly and her shoulders tightening upward.

 

“I _like_ that one.” Kirby decided out loud, repeating the gesture in the opposite direction, this time causing the brunette to wriggle around and pull her legs away from her.

 

“No one likes a tease, Kirby.”

 

“Well, _you_ do.” Kirby pointed out.

 

Fallon moved to sit up, but Kirby gently pushed her shoulder back down and stretched out beside her again. Pressing a kiss to the spot as her hand left it, she gently pulled Fallon’s hair back around her shoulder to push it to the opposite side and kissed under her ear.

 

“You already knew that one,” the brunette protested, squirming back a little with a tiny huff of a laugh.

 

“I know, I wanted to make you smile.” Kirby rolled her hand from her back to trace between her shoulder blades for a moment. “That’s the point. How am I doing so far?”

 

“I think it’s your turn.”

 

“Nope!” Kirby nudged her onto her back again and kissed her - a brief, mostly playful peck. “We’ll get to that when we get to it.”

 

With that, she kissed a carefully-placed trail of feather-light kisses down her stomach, smiling knowingly when the brunette’s hand suddenly found its way into the redhead’s hair. Ignoring the impending sense of urgency, she veered left, kissing past the borderline over-sensitive jut of her hip bone, skipping over the material of the waistband of her underwear, and toward the top of her thigh.

 

“What happened to touching?” Fallon’s voice came out ragged and strained. Kirby could picture her perfectly without lifting her head to see.

 

“My hands got tired.”

 

Pressing her lips to the inside of her knee where her leg was bent, Kirby held still there for a moment, then sat up.

 

“Okay,” she conceded. “ _Now_ I think I’m done.”

 

Fallon laughed in disbelief, propping herself up on her elbows to glare at the other woman.

 

“Lay down,” she nearly demanded.

 

Kirby grinned.

 

“I thought we were taking a breather. I think it’s a good idea.”

 

“We are. I need to know that your hands are where I can see them.”

 

Her grin turned into a laugh and she slid back down toward her own side of the bed, ignoring the sheet in favour of gently wrapping herself up in the brunette and resting her cheek against her shoulder. She listened to Fallon’s uneven breathing return to normal, her body sagging into the plush material of the bed as she grew more and more relaxed.

 

After a few moments, her fingers began a gentle path along her arm, the pleasantness giving way to maddening irritation after only a moment.

 

“Not sure that works for me like it does for you,” Kirby mumbled, her words muffled by the other woman’s arm.

 

“Oh no?” Fallon’s voice sounded genuinely curious, and the reminder that the fascination was mutual made Kirby’s entire self feel suddenly warm and comfortable. “Hm.”

 

Fallon’s fingers instead worked up toward her shoulder, dipping up higher toward the curve of her neck. Wincing and trying to shrug her shoulder up in protection, Kirby hissed out a quiet incoherent protest and pulled away a little.

 

“I forgot you’re ticklish.”

 

“It’s a dangerous thing to advertise.”

 

Clutching the offending hand in her own, Kirby held her still for a moment before Fallon leaned in and kissed her surprisingly tenderly.

 

Arching closer to her as the kiss deepened, Kirby reached for her waist and then pulled back with a whine when the brunette’s free hand slid around her again and blindly found her ribcage as if she’d committed her entire body to memory already.

 

“Fallon, don’t, just let me relax, I - _ooh,_ that’s actually really nice. Carry on.”

 

Anticipating the plausible-deniability-esque quasi-bullying rough tickling left her pleasantly surprised when the brunette’s finger spidered along her waist to her back more softly than she’d ever been touched by her in her life.

 

“You have _so_ little faith in me.” Fallon faux-complained, and the combination of her tone and actions drew another tiny, content laugh from the redhead. She felt almost giddy - the playfulness was often one-sided between the two of them. Having Fallon like this to herself was becoming her favourite secret increasingly quickly. “Can you just be _still_ for once?”

 

“ _Not_ when you’re tickling me.” Kirby grabbed her other offending hand messily and halted her, holding both of Fallon’s hands in her own for a moment. “I’m trying to relax with you.”

 

“Oh is that what you were doing? Does that mean I should put the movie on?” Fallon’s eyes met hers challengingly.

 

Kirby rolled her eyes, reaching for the sheet and pulling it back up around her waist.

 

“The breather was _your_ idea.”

 

“And ruining it was _your_ idea,” Fallon snapped back.

 

“Alright,” Kirby sighed, reaching for her leg and tugging it up around herself gently. “Let me just… find that spot again…” She groped at the back of her thigh, causing her to giggle as she pulled the sheet up even further over both of their heads, effectively muffling the chorus of mixed sounds; movie forgotten, again.


End file.
